


Our Secret Stays Untold

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Almost Drowning, Barbatos knows things, Carrying, Diavolo's abs, F/M, bonus chapters, it can get creepy, just for you, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: A series of bonus fics that fit in with my others, featuring the Undateables!
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 181





	1. And Breaks The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter fits into Carry Me Home.

Don't get too close.

You had been given one rule today. Well, that wasn't true, you amended. There were the others. Don't disappoint Diavolo. Don't be embarrassing. Don't go along with any pranks the others tried to pull. Say please and thank you. Be pleasant.

But Lucifer had also told you, in no uncertain terms not to get too close to the lake near the Prince's house.

“Why not?” you asked, curious. You had a suspicion that whatever was in there belonged deep down there, and you probably didn't want to tangle with. 

“Because there is some serious nasty shit down there.” Mammon cut in.

“And even I can't rescue you from all of that. So don't push your luck, please?” Lucifer sighed. “I need to know that at least one of you won't be a headache for me today.”

“I won't be a headache.” Asmo piped up.

“Looking at you is a headache,” Lucifer grumbled.

Asmo pouted and began to argue, and you happily switched out of that conversation. You didn't need to hear it again. You just smiled at the butler who let you in, and followed obediently outside where the picnic was laid out.

Diavolo had received you all kindly. He seemed so jovial, you thought, as you sat on the blanket to watch. His easy laugh, his bright smile. You wondered what it was like to get him angry. He had to be more powerful than Satan, and that could be scary.

Perhaps this was a button you weren't meant to push, you mused. The boys were playing a game of catch with a volleyball. It involved more yelling and accusations than anything. But they were enjoying themselves, anyway.

You helped yourself to some of the fruit left on the blanket. Beel had eaten the most, to no one's surprise. But there were some grapes about, and that was enough for you. It was a nice day, you thought to yourself. Belphegor was begging off the game and coming to the blanket, you stood up and gestured to your spot.

“I'm not trying to kick you off.” he looked slightly bothered by you leaving.

“It's fine. I need to stretch my legs anyway.” you waved it off and started to stroll away. Belphie looked like he had something to say, but kept quiet, instead settling down in your spot on the blanket. 

You avoided the game of catch, certain that someone was gonna get hit in the face. And it wasn't gonna be you. The flowers that lined a walking path held some interest, so you began to wander down. They were all a brilliant shade of crimson, and you longed to reach out to touch one. Remembering what Solomon had warned you about poison plants, you kept your hands to yourself.

You didn't seem to realize that you were headed straight for the water until you almost got your shoes wet.

You stopped short to stare at the lake. The water sparkled in a way that tugged at your heart. You remembered being taken swimming when you were a child. Part of you longed for moments like that, you thought. Longed for the wonder of a body of water so huge, longed for the sensation of stepping into a cool lake on a hot summer day.

You hadn't noticed the long, red tentacle coming out of the water. You jumped when it wrapped around your ankle and began to pull. You flopped on your belly, aware of the scratching of the flesh there, and tried to claw at the ground.

“Help me!” you managed to scream, before you pulled under the water.

Underneath, the water was freezing cold, and dark. Blacker than you thought possible. Perhaps that was just as well, there was certain to be things here that you didn't want to have to deal with. The tentacle pulled you down before thrusting you up towards the air.

“Please!” you screamed again as you hit the air. You saw the boys on the shore through the curtain of wet hair. They were shouting themselves, but you couldn't understand. Right before you were  
pulled back under, you saw Diavolo shedding his coat and rushing into the water.

You fought against the tentacle, kicking and hitting. The suction was starting to hurt, and your lungs were starting to burn. There was no way you were getting out of this one, you realized. But then the suction released, and arms were around you, pulling you to the surface.

You wrapped your arms and legs around them, afraid of getting pulled back into that inky blackness with no air. 

“He has her!” someone shouted. “Lord Diavolo has her!”

You coughed and spat water out and gasped. Sure enough, you were clinging to Diavolo's neck, your legs tightly around his waist. His hair is stuck to his forehead, and his eyes, practically glowing, are full of worry. 

“Are you quite all right?” he whispered in your ear. You could only nod, still catching your breath.

He keeps a hold on you as towels are draped over the both of you. He accepts a seat and finally pulls away to look at your face.

“I am so sorry.” you manage.

“It's fine. I should have done something about that monster ages ago.” he helped push your soaked hair from your face and began rubbing it dry with a towel.

You slid off his lap quickly, and immediately Asmo is there fussing over you. Beel wraps you in a towel as your teeth begin to chatter. Lucifer is taking urgently to Diavolo, casting you looks somewhere between exasperation and concern.

Just another day, you think to yourself, accepting a warm cup of tea from Barbatos. You think to how firm Diavolo's muscles felt against you and will yourself not to blush.

Best not to think too hard on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Just For Tonight by Manna ft. Ville Valo


	2. Through the Darkest Of Your Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place during Homesick, Barbatos knows more than he lets on.

You sat at the kitchen table, slicing the vegetables that had been placed in front of you. Barbatos was gliding around the kitchen like a well oiled machine. You marveled at him, keeping the pots on the stove at the perfect simmer, running the sink full of soapy water. You sliced carefully, avoiding your fingers.

“I love the way you do that.” you said suddenly.

“What's that, my lady?”

“You don't have to call me that,” you muttered, focusing on your cutting job. “I just love the way you move around the room. The way you keep everything so smooth and controlled. I wish I could be like that.” you rested your elbow on the table so you could cup your chin and watch him. He threw you a smile over his shoulder.

“My lady flatters me.” he wiped his hands on a dish towel and turned to you, leaning against the counter. 

“I wish I could be like that. So smooth. So—seamless. I'm not explaining this well.” you knew you were blushing. He hummed and came and sat at the table across from you.

“Are you savoring the task of cutting vegetables?” he gestured to the small pile you'd completed.

“No, I'm saving my fingers from the blade.” you wiggled the digits at him and gasped when he caught them in his own hands.

“My lady has been slow at many things lately.” he said softly. “Can you tell me what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would something be wrong?” you couldn't quite meet his eye. He squeezed your hands and waited. Sometimes that was harder than anyone prompting you. He let the silence wind and twist around you uncomfortably and waited, as though he had all the time in the world to wait for you. And maybe he did, you allowed.  
“I'm just... feeling a little lost.”

“Lost?” he prompted. “You know you need only to come to Lord Diavolo or myself with any problems. Is something wrong at the House of Lamentation?” there was just the trace of a frown on his face, and you knew him well enough to know that this was bothering him.

“No, no. Never. You know they'd sooner throw themselves to the wolves than hurt me.” you shook your head rapidly.  
“I'm afraid I'm my only problem.”

“Oh?” You studied his hands, his nails colored a deeper shade of green than Satan's. You let your fingers run along his, play with them a bit. You appreciated Barbatos for his patience with you. He never pried. He never had to. 

“I... I miss home. It's wonderful here, of course.” you said in a rush. “I am so grateful for the hospitality that you and Lord Diavolo have shown me. And the other boys. I can't thank you enough for all of it.”

“But my lady cannot forget place she's from.” he said softly.

“No,” you agreed. “I can't.”

“Our natal homes have quite a hold on us. I imagine if any of us were cast out of here, forced to live in the human realm, we would struggle.”

“But the angels aren't struggling.” you pointed out. “The fault must be with me. It must be some weakness that I carry inside of me.”

“Never,” Barbatos reached out and caught your chin, forcing you to look at him. “You must never think that. In every lifetime, in every time line... You are strong.”

“Are you quite sure?” there was a lump in your throat that you weren't quite able to explain. You tried to swallow against it, felt it dissolving into tears that stung your eyes.

“I have been certain of very few things. But that, my lady, that is one of them.” 

You let your head fall to the table, bury your face in your arms. The burden of trying not to let anyone know has been heavy, and it's finally rolling off your shoulders. Barbatos comes to stand behind your chair, to squeeze your shoulders.

“Please trust me.” he says softly. “Please trust me when I tell you that I care about you enough I wouldn't let you stay here if something bad was going to happen.”

You sat up, let your head fall back against his waist. One hand come to clutch his. An anchor to this time and this place.

“Even if it went against what Diavolo wanted?”

“Even then,” he squeezed slightly. “Diavolo's wants may be whims that I am meant to obey. But they do not supercede my lady's safety. My lady's well being. Take heart, please. I know it's hard right now. But there is a reason you are here. There is value in you being here.”

“Okay,” you said softly. “I'll trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this fic is Wherever You Will Go by The Calling


	3. You Said Go Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place during Carry Me Home. Barbatos will carry you when you cannot walk.

Your body, small and limp in his arms.

“Why is it it always you?” he whispered to your unconscious form. “Of all the people, it always has to be you.”

You skin is pale, your lips are parted. Your stillness makes him feel uneasy. He wanted to shake you in his arms, prompt you into yelling at him. Something. Anything. Instead, he could only keep walking towards the Palace.

“We did not call you here to break our hearts.” he murmured. Retrieving you from Lucifer had taken some doing. You were in his arms, the other Lords bustling around, talking all at once. But Lucifer had only stood silent, offering your broken body as a tribute. He had taken you from the Avatar of Pride, hidden his true dismay and shock at your state.

He carried you into the Palace, laid you on the couch and slammed the doors. He ignored the voices outside. Diavolo soon joined them.

“My lady?” he knelt beside you and whispered.

“It hurts,” you whimpered out.

“I know.” he swallowed. “I can't turn back the clock on this one.”

“Am I going to survive?” you reached weakly for his hand. His gloved one caught yours and held it for a second.

“I will do my best.” he promised, brushing some hair from your forehead. You moaned when he began to bustle around the room. But, he told himself, this was better than having you lay so still. If you could moan, you could breathe. And if you were breathing, you were alive.

“What happened? I don't remember.”

“Don't worry about it,” Barbatos was back at your side in a moment. He raised a bottle to your lips. “It will burn.” he warned. You gave an attempt at a shrug and drank.

Her cries made him wince. You raised your hands to your head, like you were trying to keep it from splitting apart. How could he explain to you that the pain was the healing? He sat back on his heels, listening to your cries turn to howls.

“Barbatos!” you managed. “Please, please.”

“I am sorry, my lady.” he swallowed hard. “This is how we know the potions are working.”

Your arms, finally gaining something back, scrabbled for him. He caught you up in his arms easily. He gathered you to him and began to pace the room, like one would with a small child.

“It hurts, it hurts, it fucking hurts.” you chanted.

“I know, my lady, I know.” he crooned to you, swaying back and forth. When you came around, you were sure to hate this treatment. You would certainly blush, insist he never speak of this again. But until then, he could at least relish a few moments of this.

You were weak against him, letting him take your full weight. One hand settled under your bottom, the other rubbed your back as you sobbed out your misery. When the tears subsided, he sat carefully with you and held up another potion.

“No,” you shook your head.

“I apologize.” he sounded grim. “I will not lose you. Not this time. I can't reset the clock this time, and I will do everything in my power to keep you here. So please trust me that if I have to clamp your nose to pour it down your throat, I will. Why don't we make this easier on everyone. Please drink it.”

And so you drank. You gagged instantly, trying to keep it down. He cuddled you close to his chest again. He hummed softly, rocked back and forth. It was the first thing he could think it do. It wasn't unlike when he had coaxed Diavolo down from tantrums when he had been a small child.

The pains came again, and so he stood and walked with you again.

The voices outside the door sounded more and more frantic. Lord Diavolo's timbre coming through to settle them down. Barbatos wouldn't focus on them, although he knew that he could put you down and go and calm down the others.

When your misery had dissolved to soft tears, walked towards the door. It opened carefully, and he managed to hold up one hand to fend the demon brothers away from you. They were clamoring to know, were you okay, what had he done?

“Let my lady rest.” he said. Silence fell as he headed towards a guest chamber to lay you down. He sat at the edge of the bed, fussing over the pillows and the blankets. Your eyes were heavy, and you wanted nothing more than to sleep.

“Thank you, Barbatos.” you managed, before sleep overtook you.

“You are welcome.” he bent his head close to yours. “There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. In this life, or any other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super cheesy, and I do not care one little bit.  
> The song for this chapter is Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper, ft Sarah McLachlan


End file.
